


Little Boy

by hufflepuffed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Aftercare, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Dean is treated as a toddler as a punishment, Diapers, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Interal biphobia, Intersex Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Dean Winchester, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dean Winchester, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffed/pseuds/hufflepuffed
Summary: Dean Winchester is a male Omega hiding his classification. After getting kidnapped, Castiel finally snaps and puts that sorry little boy in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

The human race was split into two genders, and three sub genders. Omega, Beta, and Alpha. Dean Winchester was a male Omega. A pretty rare combination. But, that was not something to brag about. Especially as a hunter. A hunter was someone who fought the things that go bump in the night. Monsters, Demons, Angels.... They're all real. Dean had actually just met his first Angel a few years ago. His- its-? Its name was Castiel. Dean had to admit, for a... A GUY, this Castiel dude was pretty attractive. Dean couldn't count how many times he had fucked himself with his favourite dildo, thinking of said Angel. Not.... That he would ever admit it. So now, being around the Angel by himself, it was... Awkward. Especially because the Angel's.... Host? Borrowed body, was an Alpha's. He had managed to hide his sub gender from his little brother and everyone he has ever met with drugs, but.. He had a feeling the Angel knew. Or was at least suspicious. 

"Dean? Dean. Are you listening?" Castiel asked, looking clearly unimpressed at being ignored. Dean blinked back at the Angel before regaining his composure. 

"Of course I was listening, Cas. Jeez, it's just a nest of maybe ten Vamps. We got this." Dean replied, shutting off the Impala and climbing out of his beloved car. He walked towards the abandoned factory, sensing Cas was hot on his tail. Swinging his machete at his side, he walked into the factory through a back door. Once inside, he crept up a set of creaky metal stairs. Dean used the machete to push open the door at the top of the stairs before feeling something heavy collide with the back of his head, making the world go dark. 

 

 

Dean stirred, his head throbbing and his eyes burning. With a soft groan, he opened his eyes to see that he was tied to a chair that sat in front of what he presumed to be the pack Alpha. 

"Good morning, little hunter." The Alpha cooed, making Dean squirm uncomfortably. He ran his blood covered fingers through Dean's short hair, making the hunter recoil in disgust. 

"I saw you and your Angel friend coming from a mile away, so I got to work on some Angel traps." The Alpha sneered, nodding his head over his shoulder. Dean looked behind him and saw a very angry looking Castiel standing beneath an Angel trap that was painted on the ceiling, Angel blade in hand. 

Dean blushed and ducked his head, not enjoying the look he was getting from Castiel. It made him feel like a naughty child. 

"And now, I'm gonna kill you right in front of him. After we have a little fun of our own of course." The fat Alpha said, grinning and showing off his Vamp teeth. Dean recoiled and spat at the Alpha. 

"Let me go, you disgusting son of a bitch!" 

The Alpha's grin turned into a glare as he wiped the saliva from his cheek. 

"You little shit!" He growled, striking Dean harshly across the face, making his left ear ring. Dean let his head roll to the side as he felt tears sting his eyes from the impact. 

The Alpha grabbed Dean's face, digging his blunt finger nails into Dean's cheeks. 

"You ready to do as I say, pretty boy?" The Alpha sneered, an obvious bulge in his pants. Dean recoiled in disgust, glaring up at the nest Alpha. 

"Fuck. You." 

Suddenly, Dean was on his side on the floor. He felt blood gush out of his nose and pain blossom. That fucker broke his nose. Dean grunted and cried out as the fat hillbilly started kicking his chest and his stomach. At a particularly hard kick to his lower abdomen, Dean feels heat spreading down his legs. 

"Are you sorry n- what-? Did you just-?" The Alpha says, stopping as he stared down at the hunter and starting to laugh loudly. 

"You pissed yourself?! What are you, two years old? You're no hunter. You're just a little bitch!" 

Dean blushed and ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut, praying that he was dreaming. 

He jumped when he heard a scream, opening his eyes cautiously. A head fell in front of him and rolled a few feet away. He looked up to see Cas staring down at him, clearly displeased. 

"Dean Winchester." Castiel growled, making Dean squirm and let out a soft whine. 

" 'M sorry." Dean mumbled, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Cas vanished the ropes that tied him to the chair, healed his wounds and helped him get up. 

"You will be."

The Angel drags Dean out the the factory and over the Impala. 

"You've been acting like a child lately, Dean. You weren't listening to me, and that nearly got you raped and killed. You let yourself get kidnapped and you wet yourself. Do these sound like things adults do, Dean?" Castiel scolded, raising Dean's chin so he was forced to look into the Angel's eyes. Dean blushed and squirmed under Castiel's gaze. His pants were drying and his legs were getting itchy. 

"No." Dean mumbled. 

"That's what I thought. As an Omega, you'll continue to act out until a correction of your behaviour." Castiel explained, opening the Impala door and sitting on the leather seat, facing Dean. 

"Pants and underwear down, then over my lap." Castiel said sternly, taking off his trench coat and rolling up his sleeves. 

Dean's mouth fell opened as he stared at Castiel in shock. Cas knew he was an Omega? And he was going to spank him?! 

"Now, Dean." Castiel growled, pointing in front of himself. Unable to stop himself, Dean shuffled over to Castiel, his face turning red. Castiel sighed and tugged Dean's pants and boxers down himself. Dean covered himself with his hands and whimpered softly. 

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Dean. Now, over my lap." 

Unable to follow Castiel's orders, Dean stood there, his knees shaking. 

Castiel pulled Dean across his lap and trapped Dean's legs between his own. Cas smoothed a hand over Dean's rear, letting Dean get used to the feeling of his hand. Dean squirmed and whimpered, not enjoying the cool air on his genitals. 

"Enough squirming, Little boy. I'm going to begin." Castiel scolded, resting his free hand on Dean's back. 

Castiel began spanking Dean quickly and efficiently. 

Dean cried out and squirmed in Castiel's hold. 

"Cas! Ow-! Stop! Please! I'll be good!" Dean pleaded, tears filling his eyes. Castiel finished with thirty swats, sitting Dean up on his lap. Dean hissed softly when his beaten ass touched Castiel's thighs and he leaned against the Angel's chest. Castiel petted Dean's hair and paused when he smelt something. The sweet smell of Omega arousal. Castiel smirked and reached between Dean's legs. Dean hissed when Castiel's hand rubbed up against Dean's cocklet and fingers dipped into his sopping wet cunt. Dean whimpered and bucked his hips. 

"C-Cas-.. I'm not... I don't like... G-Guys.." Dean panted, gripping Castiel's arm and bucking his hips. 

"Are you sure about that, Little boy?" Castiel asked, grinning as he continued to thrust his fingers into the Omega. 

Dean cried out, scratching Cas' arm desperately. 

"Fuck! P-Please, Cas!" Dean moaned, spreading his legs as much as he could with his pants around his ankles. Castiel turned and slid Dean on to his back on the seat. Cas pushed Dean's knees to his chest and thrust his fingers in and out of Dean quickly, grinning when the Omega squirted. 

 

"Are you going to start behaving yourself, Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing Dean would be exhausted, Castiel removed Dean's boots, shoes, pants, and underwear, expecting Dean to sleep. Dean remained pliant throughout this process, looking up at the Angel through heavy lidded eyes, his cheeks still pink. Pausing for a moment to think, Castiel pulled Dean into a sitting position before pulling off his leather jacket and flannel, leaving him stark in just his t-shirt. Dean pouted half heartedly at that, but Castiel paid him no mind as he helped him lay back down. He draped his trench coat over the sleepy Omega before closing the door and climbing into the front seat of the Impala. Castiel started the car and put in one of Dean's tapes, playing the music quietly. Within minutes, Dean was out for the count. Castiel glanced at the rear view mirror and smiled warmly at his Little boy. HIS. 

 

It took Castiel all night to drive back to the bunker, but he didn't mind. Every once in awhile, Castiel would look back to see his precious boy in a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful and it made Castiel feel warm. Once Castiel pulled into the garage of the bunker, he slid out of the front seat and went to the back to get Dean. Dean stirred when Castiel opened the door, peeking an eye opened and looking up at Castiel. Dean reached a hand out and Castiel took it, pulling the Omega up into a seated position. Dean hissed softly and blushed when his ass touched the leather seat. 

"That will serve as a reminder for you to behave yourself." Castiel chuckled, helping Dean stand up. 

Dean blushed and pulled down the bottom of his t-shirt in attempt to cover his genitals. Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean's upper arm, guiding him out of the garage. 

"Cas? Dean? Is that you?" Sam called from the kitchen. 

Dean froze with fear and looked over at Castiel, panicked. 

"Yes, Sam. Dean and I have returned." Cas answered, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders ankissed his temple. 

"Don't worry, Dean. It may be embarrassing, but I will take care of you and explain to Sam the situation. But you will apologize to your brother for lying to him about your sub gender. Understood?" Castiel said, looking Dean in the eyes. 

Dean blushed and ducked his head, squirming slightly. 

"Understood." 

Castiel smiled and praised the Omega, guiding Dean into the kitchen to greet Sam. 

Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean and Cas walk in, his older brother missing the bottom half of his outfit. 

"Um..... Cas..?" Sam asked awkwardly, looking Dean up and down. 

"Dean is an Omega. During our hunt he neglected to listen to me, which resulted in him getting kidnapped and nearly raped and killed. I had no choice but to punish him." Castiel explained, looking over at Dean, who's face was now red as he looked down at the floor, feeling truly sorry for himself. 

Sam looked back at Dean, feeling a little hurt. His brother didn't trust him enough to share his true sub gender with him? 

"Um... Okay..? But.. Why isn't he wearing any pants?" Sam asked, still a bit confused. 

"Dean wet himself while he was kidnapped. He has lost his privilege to wear pants for the time being. I have appointed myself to be his Alpha and punish him when needed." Castiel explained, rubbing Dean's back to provide some comfort. 

Dean's face was now bright red and he had tears in his eyes. He had never felt more mortified in his entire life. And for some reason, he had never been more aroused. 

Castiel smirked at the scent of arousal, thankful in this moment that Sam was a Beta, and had a weaker sense of smell. 

"Oh.. Okay. I won't get in the way of you guys or anything." Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

"Thank you, Sam. Now, Dean. Don't you have something to say to your brother?" Castiel asked, nudging Dean forward slightly. 

Dean whimpered and twisted his shirt anxiously. 

"I-I-.. I'm sorry, Sammy. For... For lying to you about my.. My sub gender.." Dean stuttered, keeping his eyes to the floor. 

Sam smiled slightly. It was kind of nice to see how humbled Castiel had made his brother. 

"I forgive you, Dean." Sam said earnestly, tearing his eyes away from his brother and going over to the fridge. 

"You guys want a beer?" Sam asked, grabbing three from the fridge and looking back at the two. 

Just as Dean was saying yes, Cas cut him off. 

"No thank you for both of us Sam. Besides, alcohol is not for little boys." Cas explained, looking over at Dean with a smirk. 

Sam snorted and put two back, opening one for himself. 

"Alright."

Dean was about to say something, possibly have a tantrum. But when he looked over at Castiel and saw the look the Alpha was giving him, he remembered his earlier punishment and clenched his jaw. 

Castiel smiled politely at Sam before placing his hand on Dean's lower back and guided him out of the kitchen and to his room. 

"Alright, Dean. We're going to get you dressed, and then we're going to have a little discussion." Castiel explained, pulling Dean's filthy t-shirt over his head and tossing it into the laundry hamper, leaving the Omega completely nude. 

Dean nodded and squirmed, feeling extremely vulnerable. He covered himself with his hands, jumping when he heard Cas tsk and swat his hands away. 

"You belong to me, Dean. Which means ALL of you belongs to me. I will look as much as I please." Castiel scolded gently, grabbing the bowl of warm, soapy water and wash cloth that appeared on Dean's dresser. Castiel dipped the cloth into the water, wringing it out slightly before bringing it back over to Dean and washing the dirt and dried blood off of Dean's face. Dean wrinkled his nose and tried to pull away, going still when Castiel smacked his inner thigh. 

"That's strike one, Little boy." Castiel commented, continuing to wash Dean with the wash cloth. 

Dean blushed and squeezed his eyes shut, the arousal from a few minutes ago giving him a distraction. Did he want Cas to get him off again? His fingers had felt so good... No! No. He wasn't.. Gay. He liked girls. But... He liked Cas too. More than he had ever liked anyone. More than-

"Cas-!" Dean yelped, pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the rough fabric of the wash cloth rub against his right nipple. 

Castiel grinned up at Dean. "I knew your nipples were sensitive, Dean, but not THAT sensitive." The Angel purred, using his free hand to glide down Dean's body until it reached Dean's cocklet. 

Dean mewled and bucked his hips, spreading his legs shamelessly. 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean cursed, biting his bottom lip. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and pushed Dean's knees to his chest, giving his exposed ass three sharp smacks. 

 

"Naughty boy. Those are big boy words. And you are NO big boy, are you? Look at your little cock. It's so small. So little. Hm.. Cock is such a big boy word, isn't it?... What would a little boy like yourself call it?" Castiel taunted, holding the Omega cocklet between his thumb and pointer finger. 

 

Dean panted heavily, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Castiel delivered another sharp smack to the Omega's rear. 

"Answer me, Little boy!" 

"A-A... A peepee." Dean choked out, unable to say it louder than a whisper. Thank god that was enough for Castiel, who let Dean's legs down. 

"Good boy, Dean. Well, your naughty 'peepee' needs some attention, doesn't it?" Castiel cooed, continued to slowly wash Dean with one hand as he used the other to play with Dean's Omega cocklet. 

Dean nodded vigorously, raising his hips off the bed. 

Castiel chuckled lowly, tossing the wash cloth aside. 

"Alright, Little boy. If you can behave yourself and listen to your new rules, Daddy will help you with your stiff, little pee pee. Okay, baby?" Cas explained, stroking a thumb across Dean's cheek. 

Dean blushed and nodded, sitting up. He looked up at Cas confused when the Angel push him back onto his back. 

"We're not quite done, Dean. Here's another little aspect of your punishment." Castiel explained, getting up and going over to Dean's dresser. He pulled opened the top drawer, and pulled out a package. 

Dean frowned from his place on the bed and sat up slightly, trying to see what Cas had put in his drawer. The colour vanished from Dean's face as he shook his head desperately. 

"Cas- no! Please!" 

Castiel paid him no mind as he tore opened the package and pulled out an adult sized disposable pull up, tossing it onto the bed. 

"There's no use fighting me on this, Dean. I'm not being unfair either, don't you think? You did wet yourself mere hours ago. You're a little boy and cannot be trusted to make it to the potty on time anymore." Castiel explained, looking back at Dean and raising an eyebrow. 

Dean sat up on the bed, staring at Castiel in utter silence for three seconds before making a rash decision and bolting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything specific you guys want to see happen to Dean in this fic?


End file.
